brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Ballerinos Crew
Ballerina/Ballerino (Named Dominique and Dominic in Japan and other Asian countries, Tänzer(in) in German, Dancer in South America, Ballerine/Danseur in French, Bailarín(a) in Spanish-speaking countries.) Is a character who is the official Mascot of The FEAST Saga. They're mysterious characters with a passion of dancing around without any problem. There are more than just one Ballerina and Ballerino in the games. Appearance and Data *Gender: Female and Male. *Age: Unknown *Height: Varies (Snow's height is estimated to be above 147cm/4' 10" and below 155cm/5' 1") *Weight: Varies *Blood Type: Unknown *Date of birth: Unknown *Zodiac Sign: Not Applied *Interests: Dancing, Seeing People who's brave. *Likes: Dancing a lot, good people, fighting, rainy days. *Dislikes: Bad people, when someone doesn't agree with their opinion. The Main, Snow: She dresses mainly in a white dancer suit, has red eyes, long and curled white hair, white shoes, has a Star-shaped tattoo in her left arm, her body color is white, resembling spirits, ghosts or corpses. She has paint marks in her eyes, and in FEAST Saga, she has a diamond shaped necklace, a rattle and a white headband. Jet has black hair, blue eyes and a Black Suit, Silver has gray hair, yellow eyes and a gray suit, with the hair pins and other accessories being different. For example, Ruby has a Rose as her hair pin. The Male White Ballerino. Linen, has White Hair and Red eyes, he has a All White Suit. Personality The Ballerinas/os are usually silent, doesn't talk unless if it's necessary, they're mysterious, smart and like to dance a lot, always smiling and teasing everyone. They like anything related to art and dancing. They're also is pretty strong in battle, and had a tendency of doing any hard challenge before someone dares to challenge them, the majority of times their opponent lose, but there are few times that they (or at least few of them) were defeated, four of them seen in the series: Donovan Snider, whom Silver gave to him the Platinum Cross, Mondo Kitsch, the Arcana Warrior of The World before his ascension. And the third was against Melanie Scarlet Blood, which is Sienna and Jonathan's Grandmother by Linen. And the last one was Snow in act against Julius Caesar Aeron (Formerly, Travers). They never lose their cool in any moment. In The Final Act, Snow is more distant, while still kind, she is a bit colder and demure. Fictional Cast List English *Cassandra Lee Morris (Snow) *Stephanie Sheh (Silver, The Feast of the Black Strings Nintendo Switch remaster) *Eden Riegel (Silver, most appearances) *Julie Ann Taylor (Jet) *Mona Marshall (Linen) Japanese *Makiko Ōmoto (Snow) *Kanako Kondō (Silver) *Junko Takeuchi (Jet) *Mayumi Tanaka (Linen) Trivia and Gallery *Dominique, the Female Japanese name means: "Of the lord.". *All of her special moves except her Divine finale in Ties of Battle are named by dance moves. *Their alignments also vary, in her many appearances, s/he's True Neutral. *There's more than 10 Ballerina in the second game. Their names aren't mentioned until the Limited Edition within the game revealed them. But also there are a Magenta Ballerina, a Pink Ballerina, a Violet Ballerina, a Turquoise Ballerina, etc. There are boy counterparts too. Referred as Ballerino, but their Japanese names' is Dominic, they're darker in color, Ruby's counterpart for example is Crimson. *#Red (Named Ruby. She has a fiery personality.) / Crimson is her male counterpart *#Orange (Named Amber. She likes vegetables.) / Tawny is her male counterpart *#Yellow (Named Cream. She's impulsive and childish.) / Lion is her male counterpart *#Green (Named Emerald. She's pretty close to anyone.) / Celadon is her male counterpart *#Cyan (Named Celeste. She's spirited and calm.) / Teal is her male counterpart *#Blue (Named Iris. She loves water and Analytical.) / Liberty is her male counterpart *#Purple (Named Orchid. She's the most serious.) / Palatinate is her male counterpart *MAX3, these are regarded as the strongest Ballerinas. *#White (Named Snow. Is the Nicest of the MAX3) / Linen is her male counterpart. *#Gray (Named Silver. She's the most neutral of the MAX3) / Nickel is her male counterpart. *#Black (Named Jet. Is the Darkest of the MAX3) / Onyx is her male counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:The FEAST Saga characters